User blog:MarthBoy606/Opinion: Which Version of a fight of mine is better?
So, on the Total Warfare Fanon Wiki, me and Kirbyfan made a collab fight, and I added an alternate ending. Which do you prefer is the first question. Question two is which is more accurate. The start Mario was walking with Luigi and Paper Mario when he bumped into Papyrus, engaging in a fight. FIGHT! Luigi and Paper Mario come by to help Mario, and Sans and Undyne come by to help Papyrus. Mario runs forward and swings his hammer at Undyne, knocking her back. Sans summons a few Gaster Blasters, which fire and hit Luigi. Luigi took some damage, but got back up and ran at Papyrus, who threw a bone at Luigi. Luigi jumped over it and jumped on Papyrus, killing him. PAPYRUS: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team UT: Sans, Undyne Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario ENDINGS Main Ending Sans: y-you... Sans' eye glows. Sans: d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r. Undyne throws a barrage of spears, which Paper Mario barely manages to dodge. Mario ran at Undyne and used his hammer. Paper Mario, Luigi, and Mario got in combat stances. They used Trio Racquet. They each hit the ball with their rackets. They attack. BOOM! Sans barely dodged the explosion, but Undyne? She wasn't so lucky... UNDYNE: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team UT: Sans Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario Sans: y-you killed them both...time for me to kill you. Sans dashes forward, several bones hitting the Mario Trio. They screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. However, Mario isn't ready to give up yet. He uses Trio Kite. Sans tries to dodge, but he Mario Trio catches him. Sans: what?! Paper Mario walks toward the trapped Sans. He raises his hammer. Sans: oh shit! Sans tries to escape, but he is trapped and can't move. Sans: nooooo-- The hammer is brought down, which kills Sans and shatters his skull. Sans' body falls to the ground. K.O... Alternate Ending Sans: y-you... Sans' eye glows. Sans: d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r. Undyne throws a barrage of spears, which Paper Mario barely manages to dodge. Mario ran at Undyne and used his hammer. Paper Mario, Luigi, and Mario got in combat stances. They used Trio Racquet, but Sans dodges. Sans fires a Gaster blaster, which hits Luigi. Luigi is in extreme pain and falls to the ground. A bone stabs him. LUIGI: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Paper Mario Remaining of Team UT: Sans, Undyne Mario: Luigi! Mario quickly runs at Sans and lifts his hammer. Sans dodges, grabs the hammer, and crushes it. Mario: Oh no! Mario uses a jump on Undyne, sending her back. He manages to somehow fix his hammer and blows a hole through Undyne's chest. UNDYNE: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Paper Mario Remaining of Team UT: Sans Sans: you will not survive. Sans dashes forward and summons several Gaster Blasters, firing at the Marios. They dodge. Sans sends a bone through the ground that hit Mario, sending him flying into the air. Mario: AAAAAAAAAH-- Sans grabs his hammer and swings it on Mario. Mario falls to the ground as Sans readies telekinesis. Mario is sent flying into a wall, followed by being painfully held in place by telekinesis. Sans: time to end this. BAM! MARIO: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team PJ: Paper Mario Remaining of Team UT: Sans Sans fires a Gaster Blaster at Paper Mario, who dodges. Sans runs at Paper Mario with Mario's Hammer and slams it into Paper Mario, who is sent flying back. Sans has confidence. He can win this. He runs at Paper Mario and slams the hammer on him, and Paper Mario bursts into paper pieces. K.O! Category:Blog posts